1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a disc, an information processing method, and a program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a disc, an information processing method, and a program which control use of contents recorded on an information recording medium.
In particular, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a disc, an information processing method, and a program which control use of contents, recorded on a disc, obtained through the use of EST (Electric Sell Through), which is content providing processing by downloading, and MoD (Manufacturing on Demand), which is content providing processing using a shared terminal, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Discs, such as a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc), a Blu-ray Disc (registered trademark), etc., are used as recording media of contents. For example, a video content, etc., is recorded on a disc (for example, a ROM disc) in order to be provided to a user.
Further, various ways of obtaining and using contents have become widespread. For example, contents are provided to users not only in the form of having been recorded on a ROM disc in advance. The users are provided with download and record processing of contents from content servers to discs, such as recordable discs of an R type, an RE type, etc., possessed by the users. Also, the users are provided with services of recording contents using terminals installed at stores and public areas.
Many of the contents provided to these users are the contents whose copyright, distribution right, etc., are possessed by a creator or a vendor of the contents. Such contents are subjected to use control in order to prevent unauthorized copy (replication), and the like.
There are various forms of use control. For example, in the specification of AACS (Advanced Access Content System), which specifies copyright protection techniques, a content to be recorded on a disc is encrypted, and an available encryption key is provided to the user or a device of the user only when the user has a license, namely the use rights of the content, and the encrypted content is decrypted by applying the encryption key. In this regard, when a content recorded on a disc is used, ID information specific to the disc, such as medium ID, etc., is read from the disc, the read ID is checked, and key generation, etc., is carried out using the ID information. Thus, it becomes possible to strictly control use of the content.
In the case of providing a user with a content stored on a ROM disc in advance, it is relatively easy to prevent illegal distribution of the content by strictly managing pre-determined disc manufacturers who perform recording processing of the content on a disc. However, in the case of downloading the content from a server, and in the case of obtaining and using the content using a terminal installed at a store and a public area, it becomes difficult to manage content providers. Because, it is expected that many content providers supply a large number of contents.